Fireball!
by Bookish Delight
Summary: Several years after Nightmare Moon's defeat, a meteor is seen hurtling across the sky. Its presence heralds a reckoning for Rainbow Dash... as well as the greatest spectacle Equestria will ever witness!
1. Chapter 1

"One does not care to acknowledge the mistakes of one's youth."  
– Char Aznable, _Mobile Suit Gundam_

–––_  
Several Years After The Defeat Of Nightmare Moon..._  
–––

_The Final Frontier  
(Filled With Infinite Magical Energy)_

"Space... is... _awesome_."

Twilight Sparkle's smile was nearly as huge as the celestial body she'd just managed to teleport herself to. Barely able to contain her giddiness, she levitated her communicator out of her saddle bag and spoke into it.

"Mission Control, this is Sparkle One, do you copy? Over."

Some time passed before the communicator crackled to life, and a reply was heard. "Huh? Twilight, is that you? What's a 'Sparkle One?'"

Twilight giggled and sighed. "Oh, Spike. Sometimes I swear you have no sense of atmosphere. But we'll chat about that later. The spell was a success! Mission accomplished! I'm here!"

"Whoa, you mean it? You're..." Spike's voice crept to a whisper. "...you're on the moon?"

Twilight padded the ground with her hoof. "Well, it's large, it's gray, and there are..." She paused and looked around, sighing in awe at the scope and majesty of the space she'd always adored from afar. "...stars all around me. It's _beautiful_, Spike. I wish you could be here with me right now. I wish _anyone_ could be..."

"Maybe next trip. But congratulations, Twilight. I know how much this means to you. You put so much work into getting this right."

"I did, and it's finally paid off! Thanks Spike––I've dreamed of this day for _ages._" She looked off into the distance and pointed. "Just imagine... Nightmare Moon could have been right here!" She pointed in several other directions. "Or there. Or there!"

Back at "Mission Control," Spike scratched his head. "I thought she was the 'Mare _In _The Moon?'"

Twilight froze, and laughed. "You know what, Spike? You're right! Which means she was probably _everywhere_ and nowhere at once! Well, since I'm here, I plan to start exploring in a bit, but first..." Her telescope was soon out of her bag and mounted in front of her, and she started fiddling with its controls.

"Whoa, whoa, hang on," said Spike. "I hear you turning the dial on something you've turned the dial on a million times. You... oh no. You did _not_ take it with you. Tell me you didn't take it with you..."

"What? Don't tell me you don't have a sense of irony, either!"

Spike shook his head. "Um... not really?"

"Ugh. Okay, that's _two_ talks when I get back. But I look up here from Equestria so much... I figured what better way to celebrate today than to look back down from here? Besides, it's my new model with extra zoom features! I just have to test it out!"

Spike shook his head. "You can take the geek out of Equestria, but..."

Twilight giggled. "Sort of, yes. Now what can I spy with my little eye..."

She looked through the telescope, finding... a grassy clearing, where absolutely nothing was taking place. "Hmm. Was hoping for something a bit less anticlimactic..." She blinked, and when she refocused, she could see the sun shining in the sky.

...wait. The _sun?_

Twilight looked up. Sure enough, the sun was _in the same space as herself _right now! What was one doing on her home planet as well? She began to turn up the zoom on her telescope––and at the same time, the sun moved closer in her field of view, causing her to think better of it.

The earthbound sun was _moving_ as well. Closer, and closer...

Spike's voice came in through the communicator. "Twilight? You'e being awful silent over there. Something up?"

"Actually," said Twilight, "I think so..." She blinked once more, and her field of vision was engulfed in flaring orange light, causing to recoil in surprise. _"...yikes!"_

"Twilight!" said Spike. "Twilight, Come in! Are you all right?"

Twilight gasped for breath. "I–I'm fine, Spike. Was just a little startled, that's all." She looked through the telescope one final time, zooming out to better track the source of the light. "That... that's not a sun at all. That's more like a _comet_!"

"A comet? Seriously?"

Twilight thought the notion over. "Well, okay, no. Comets usually approach from space. If there was one coming to our planet, I'd've known about it from my nightly research. They're also supposed to be quite cold, yet this one appears to radiate as anything but! I'd classify it a meteor, but it also appears to be traveling along a set radial path proportional to the planet's circumf–"

"English, Twilight?"

"Right. Sorry." The unicorn stepped away from her telescope, which soon shone with her horn's purple light. "Whatever it is, I can't tell from this distance. This is as strong as my telescope gets." Her horn glowed. "In the interest of time, Spike, I'm sending my point of view over to you. Find out this object's position, and calculate its path!"

"On it!" Spike tapped keys on the terminal in front of him. "Looks like its path is taking it straight to Rarity's neck of the woods! Can––I mean _should_ I give her a call?"

Twilight's super–large smile returned. "Nope."

Spike's face instantly fell. "You're a cruel mistress, you know that?"

"Oh, next time, loverboy. I've got to handle this one––Rarity will need special instructions for handling this..."

–––

_Manehattan  
Carousel Tower, Top Floor  
(Don't Look Down)_

Rarity looked out of the window of the tallest skyscraper in Manehattan, surveying the city––_her_ city, she liked to tell herself––while said building, true to its namesake, slowly rotated and constantly changed its view.

As she did so, she relished the silence. It allowed her to meditate and to think––two essential activities for the rare breed of CEO and creative visionary.

"Honestly, sometimes I amaze and disappoint myself," she said to no one in particular. She trotted back to her desk. "Royal endorsement––wonderful initiative! So why did it take me _so long_ for me to put it into practice?" She sent a jolt of magic to a keyboard–free terminal (made especially for unicorns), and brought up several line graphs which spiked and inclined upwards. "Moonglow Fabric is selling by the boatload since its showcase at my celebration ceremony! Truly, I could have retired a wealthy mare by now had I known. I really do owe Princess Luna my most heartfelt thanks..."

She looked at the trophy beside the terminal––which hadn't yet lost its luster––and a picture beside it, showing her with the Princesses and her five other colored ponies, all smiles.

"...as well as all of my friends."

Her phone's intercom beeped loudly seconds later. "Miss Rarity, you have a call."

A frazzled Rarity lashed out in reply. "Well, _handle it then!_ You know that this is my hour of quiet time! I pay you to keep it that way!"

"It's Twilight Sparkle, Miss Rarity," said the voice. "She says it's urgent."

Rarity gasped, snapping to attention. "_Twilight?_ Say these things _sooner_, love! Very well, put her through."

Her phone rang, and Rarity willed it next to her ears. "Twilight! Oh, dear, it's been ages! Well, okay, just a month. Still, how _are_ you?... Wha–... wait. You say you're calling from _space?_... A _what?_ Headed _where?_"

Rarity looked back out of the window, this time skyward.

"Well, then, how can I hel–... I see. Honestly, Twilight, I'm not sure if I can handle such a matter myself."

After a few more seconds of dialogue from Twilight, Rarity's face visibly soured.

"_Who?_... Ohhhh, no. You _know_ how I feel about her! How _all_ of us feel about her, with the exception of... no. A hundred times, no!... Don't you try to play to my sympathies, Sparkle! As I live and breathe, there is absolutely, _positively_ no way you could possibly _ever–_"

–––

"–just so we're clear," Rarity was saying, "I was _never_ okay with this idea."

_Manehattan  
Miniature Muzzle Theater, Rooftop  
(Motto: "Life Is Entertainment!")_

"You're acting as if said idea were mine," said the costumed and masked pony in front of Rarity. "T'was Twilight's, wasn't it?"

"Indeed. Trust me, you're only here because she... inexplicably likes you."

"Feeling's mutual. Why _isn't_ Twilight with us, anyway?"

"She's up in space."

The mystery mare snickered. "She usually is. But no, I mean _physic_––wait, you're serious?" She pointed skyward. "Up there?"

"On the moon," Rarity replied, "meaning it's up to us to investigate the phenomenon heading this way..." She looked at her timepiece. "...and should be approaching here any second now."

The costumed pony assumed a ready stance. "Well, whoever came up with it, it's always a good idea to call upon Watchmare for assistance!"

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Changing the name wasn't part of the deal, you know. All of _us_ felt 'Mare–Do–Well' was more than sufficient."

"Exactly. Which was why I had to change it. _I'm_ the performing artist by day, here––thus,_ I_ know which names ring true."

"Ugh. Some things never change, I swear. Few days go by where I don't regret Twilight convincing me to give you that outfit..." Before Rarity could continue her tirade, she spotted an orange dot in the night sky. "There it is!"

"Oh, my," said Watchmare as it grew closer. "It really is a comet! Wait, no... a meteor?"

"Twilight says neither. Whatever it is, though, get ready!"

"_Always_ ready," said Watchmare, intently eyeing the flying object. "Steady... steady... _now!_ Fire!"

Beams shot from Rarity's horn and atop the Watchmare's pointed hat. To their shock, the flying object dodged to easily avoid them both.

"What the..." Rarity did a double–take. "Again!"

More shots, more misses. Eventually the object appeared to take notice, doubled back, and began swirling around the two of them at speeds unexpected by either pony.

"Yow!" Rarity dodged to the side as it just barely grazed them. "That's one hot... whatever this is!"

Watchmare backflipped out of the flying object's path, then stood her ground. "We can't let that stop us! Just _get it already!_"

Rarity galloped to one side of the roof, then quickly spun around to get the object back in her sights. "Do you not see me _trying?_"

"No, I see you _failing!_"

"Grrrr... _fine!_ Let's see you do better!"

"Hah! With pleasure!"

After more darting and dodging, Watchmare was eventually the first to land a hit on the object. "A–ha! Rarity, I've got it! Join me!"

"Showoff." Rarity followed Watchmare's lead, however, suspending the flaring object in the sky. While this took place, the masked pony levitated a small box from her utility bag, placing it under the ball of light...

_(...no, not light,_ Rarity thought as she looked closer. _Fire?...)_

...that they'd just managed to snare. "Trap it!" Watchmare said as the box flipped open.

The two unicorns pulled with all of their might against the force of the object's travel, and they soon began to make a small amount of headway. Under the strain, the flying object's light faded somewhat, giving Rarity a view of something... recognizable?

_(That... _Rarity squinted. _That looks like...)_

The slight distraction would proved to be both ponies' undoing. Flames erupted from the object as its pull became ever stronger, and a tug–of–war ensued––until, with a sound not unlike the shattering of glass, the flying object won, breaking free of both mares' magical tractors and knocking them flat on their backs to boot.

By the time the dizziness left them, the 'meteor' was long gone. Rarity struggled to her feet. "Well, _that_ was embarrassing."

The masked mare stood as well, and sighed. "Somehow, I knew this operation was doomed to failure. Still, what a force! What _was_ that?"

"No..." Rarity looked up to the sky. "...not what. Who."

"Who is what?"

"No, that was a _who_, not a _what_, I mean–" Rarity shook her head to clear it. "Oh, curses, now you've got _me_ doing it!"

"This is hardly a stage show!" said Watchmare. "Simply say it straight out!"

"Twilight's right. That thing we just faced _wasn't_ a comet, or a meteor. For that matter, I don't think it was even a _thing_."

"Then what––or _not_ what––was it?

Rarity closed her eyes. "I think it was a pony."

–––

_Appleloosa  
Sweet Apple Farms HQ  
(Peace Treaty Still In Effect)_

_"Objection, your honor!" The suited earth mare pointed straight at her opponent.  
"On what grounds?" asked the judge.  
"The prosecution persists that just 'cause nopony was around the night o' the square dance, that there's no way to prove that my client was innocent of the assaultin' act!"  
"Which is entirely true!" said the prosecutor. "There was indeed nopony around!"  
The suited mare smiled. "Oh, I don't deny that, sugarcube. Yet, here and now, I will prove beyond the shadow of a miniscule doubt that the cow in question was absolutely not tipped!"  
"Oh, really? How so?"  
"'Cause I call as my final witness... the cow herself! Her name's Annabelle, by the way..."_

"Ha! Apple Justice, you've done it again!" Applejack smiled as she turned off the television. "I swear, girl, you slay 'em every which way! Welp, I suppose it's time to get the day started."

Suddenly, Braeburn ran in. "Cousin! Got one o' your pals on the phone! Says it's an emergency!"

"This early? Nopony else I call friend really _does_ mornings." Applejack ran to the phone and answered it. "AJ here... Rarity? I say, it's been a mild spel––huh? No, I mean like, a passage o' time spell, not, y'know... awww, whatever. How's life over in my old stompin' gro––what... _who?_"

Applejack hung up the phone, looking the worse for wear, which Braeburn noticed. "Somethin' the matter?"

Applejack nodded. "C'mon, Brae. Wake up Big Mac––somethin' speedy's headed this way in the sky, and we'll have to capture it if we can." She hesitated before adding, "Rarity thinks it's a pony."

"A speedster pony? You think we'll be enough?"

Applejack flashed a grin at him. "Three o' the strongest earth ponies in Equestria? Yeah, I reckon there might be a chance..."

–––

The flying object was instantly visible the second the three farmers went outside. Braeburn was the first to point it out. "Whoa! That thing looks like it's burnin' up!"

"Pretty much what Rarity told me, yeah. Doused our strongest ropes beforehand." Applejack tossed lassos to Big Mac and Braeburn. "Attack Pattern Apple, boys! It's hogtyin' time!"

The three formed a triangle in the field, directly in the path of the flying object––and true to their skills, their lassos were perfectly aimed, perfectly timed, perfectly looped and perfectly tightened.

However, it was all for naught, as they quickly and easily found themselves pulled, screaming, up into the sky upon catching the object––and then fell just as easily as the ropes were eventually set on fire, along with the tops of some of the orchard's trees.

"What the––Braeburn, abort mission! Priority is savin' those trees, pronto!"

"Righto, cousin! Mac, you on it?"

"Ayyy–yup," said the crimson stallion, already halfway to the barn. A hose was quickly brought out, and the trees tended to. When it was all over, Braeburn looked at their singed ropes.

"Been thinkin', cousin––maybe it's high time we upgraded our gimmicks."

Applejack sighed. "I reckon y'all might be right. Still managed to get an up–close look, though. I know what that sucker was, I know where it's headed..."

Applejack looked into the distance.

"...and for who."

–––

_Ponyville  
Ponyville Stadium  
(Because Towns Grow Over Time)_

_"Fillies and gentlecolts of Ponyville: presenting... the Wonderbolts!"_

Music blared and cheers erupted around the stadium as several costumed pegasus ponies flew around, smoke trailing in their wake. Some were familiar faces, some newcomers, but through daring, looping and twisting tricks set in perfect rhythm and sync, all showed signs of their training as the best stunt flyers in all of Equestria.

Eventually, the Wonderbolts settled in the midst of the stadium, posing with a spreading of their wings in unison. The announcer spoke again.

_"And now, Ponyville, I give you the leader of the Wonderbolts... your very own Rainbow Daaaaaaaaaash!"_

Rainbow trails arced over the stadium, heralding the arrival of the breakout star of the squad. Rainbow Dash had finally come back to town, and if the crowd had been cheering before, it was close to outright riot as she circled the stands, and met hooves with anypony lucky enough to reach. She then set about drawing multicolored shapes in the air––gigantic hearts, stars, and representations of her lightning–bolt cutie mark. Only after all of this was over did she land in the center of the circular Wonderbolt formation, blowing kisses to all in attendance.

"Good Morniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, Ponyville! It's so incredibly _awesome_ to be back home, and _doubly_ awesome to have this latest Wonderbolt's Derby in the town where I got my start! So I've got just one question to ask all of you: are you ready for a show?"

The audience yelled in reply. To this, Rainbow Dash did nothing but wave her hooves. "C'mon, this is the _Wonderbolts_ we're talking about here! This is _me_ we're talking about! Hel–_lo_, hometown hero? I'm gonna ask you again––a_re you ready for a show?_"

The audience yelled back at thrice volume.

"That's more like it! All right, then, it's time to blast o––huh? What're you guys doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked as a very worried unicorn and earth pony ran up on stage. "My good friends from way back when, folks! Give it up for Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle! Gosh, you guys look great!"

Amidst even more cheers, Rainbow Dash muffled her face–microphone. "What's up, girls?"

Apple Bloom pointed to the flaring object in the sky. "That, actually! Applejack just called me about it!"

Sweetie Belle nodded. "And Rarity called me. Said we should warn you just like she and AJ wanted to warn us!"

Rainbow Dash's eyebrows furrowed. "Warn me? About what?"

As if to answer, a new voice screamed out through the sky...

_"RAINBOW DASH!"_

Rainbow Dash, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom all froze as they recognized the voice.

Sweetie Belle's mouth widened in disbelief. "Is that..."

"No way. Not after all this time... get behind me, girls." Noticing the rest of her squad standing ready, Rainbow Dash raised her hoof, her face uncharacteristically somber. ""Bolts... you stand down, too. I'll handle this."

After gritting her teeth and taking a deep breath, Rainbow Dash was skyward in a flash––and seconds later, once she'd built up the acceleration, a yellow light as intense as the orange one heading her way began shining around her.

The two lights approached each other... and then, an entirely new show took place. To the assembled audience, looking up into the sky meant seeing both lights swirling, clashing, and sometimes even ramming each other in the air at high speeds. Sparks literally flew and rained down with every collision, accompanied by thunderous booms which were both heard and felt even down in the stands.

After some time, Rainbow Dash flew back to and landed on terra firma––physically undamaged, but visibly winded and gasping for breath. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle ran over. "Rainbow Dash! Y'all all right?" Apple Bloom asked.

Rainbow Dash clutched her chest. "Y–yeah... I'm all right, girls. But it looks like you finally get your wish."

"What do you mean?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"I mean, the last member of your team's finally back." She looked up at the orange ball in the sky, just as it finally lost its flaring aura to reveal a pony, just as Rarity had predicted. "Right, Scootaloo?"

The orange pegasus mare sneered as she hovered above them with front hooves crossed. "That callsign's old news. You and the rest can now call me by my flyer's name...

–––  
"...Fireball!"  
A _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_ Fanfiction  
Chapter 1 of 5  
by Bookish Delight, 2011–2012  
All characters and referred properties belong to Hasbro.  
–––

"You know," said Apple Bloom, "even given everything that's happened, I don't think I ever coulda saw this comin'..."

"Yeah, I didn't think she had it in her," said Rainbow Dash.

Sweetie Belle took a step backwards. "_I'm_ not sure I like her mane anymore! Little _too_ short for my tastes. Plus, a _neckscarf?_ Talk about retro!"

Rainbow Dash winked. "Nothing wrong with the classics." She yelled up to Scootaloo, her usual bravado having returned. "'Fireball,' huh? I'll admit it's got a ring to it! I'll _think_ about using it... but you need to give me a reason."

To Rainbow Dash's surprise, Scootaloo matched her confident glare and grin. "Gladly! It's finally time, Dash. Time to show you and the entire world that _I_ _don't need you!_ _I never did!_"

Rainbow Dash blinked. "...girl's fulla surprises today."

"You're tellin' me," said Apple Bloom, before shouting upwards as well. "Scoots! It's me, Apple Bloom! Sweetie Belle's with me, too! You remember us, right?"

The malice faded slightly––but only slightly––from Scootaloo's face in response as she lowered her head and closed her eyes. "Of course I do. Sorry for making you worry. Had to work through some things. Just about done with 'em all..." She met Rainbow Dash's eyes, her expression turning fiery once more. "...but there's still one left!"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Oh, for crying out loud! Look, you sound like you really wanna settle things. So out with it already––how do you wanna do this?"

"What do _you_ think? The same way we speedsters _always_ settle things––a race!"

Rainbow Dash blinked. "What, just one race?"

"Not just _a_ race––_the_ race! The Pan–Equestria Challenge! I challenge _you_ to the whole thing in one shot!"

The buzz from the audience reached a fever pitch.

Rainbow Dash preened. "You sure you don't wanna rethink that? The PEC's a pretty demanding race. Heck, I've ever only flown it once!"

"Ohhhh, what's that?" Scootaloo cackled, flying around the blue pegasus. "Is the great and powerful Rainbow Dash turning _chicken? _Actually, it looks like you finally became a Wonderbolt––and what's this I heard on the way over? You lead the squad now? _Awesome!_ Hope you can live it down when you get completely _stomped_ and lose the respect of everypony worldwide! Your little club might even kick you out! Wouldn't that be _totally fitting?_ Me destroying your dreams..."

Her jovial attitude instantly disappeared as she hovered directly in front of Rainbow Dash's face.

"..._just as you did mine._"

To the surprise of the gathered, Rainbow Dash said nothing in reply, maintaining her stoic stance and stare.

"Glad to see you're not trying to defend yourself. Not that you have any legs to stand on. But what you do have, Dashie, is a day to get ready. See you back here in 18 hours––or believe me: everypony's finally gonna know just how much of a _rat_ you truly are! I'll make sure of it."

With that, Scootaloo took off in a streak of orange.

"Why you... _hey! Get back here!_" Rainbow Dash called out, taking off after her. However, Scootaloo had already gotten a head start, and after a minute of proving quite tough to catch, the Wonderbolt leader decided to get back to her squad's show.

"'Fireball,' huh? She one of yours?" Soarin asked as the orange light disappeared into the distance.

Spitfire shook her head. "No... and I think it hurts more by the second."

–––

_Ponyville  
Sugarcube Corner  
(Same Snacks, New Management)_

"C'mon, Ultramare! Smack'em! Kick 'em!"

"Use your beam! Auntie Twist, you always know the most awesome shows!"

The young bespectacled earth pony behind the counter took her eyes off of the television long enough to smile back at Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. "Awwww, thanks, you guys! I always say, a helping of justice a day keeps the boredom away!"

"I hope you're getting work done in the middle of flaunting all of your geek cred."

All eyes were quickly on the doorway where a pink pony now stood, a grin on her face and eyes full of determitarion.

"P–P–P–Pinkie Pie!" Twist saluted hastily. "Completely on the job, boss! Sales are great and we've got fresh pastries to spare!"

"Great! Could you change the channel to the Wonderbolts Derby , please?"

"Awwwwwww..." the youngest ponies moaned instantly.

"Now remember, kids, Auntie Pinkie runs this store while your parents are away, and she's going to take over someday. So what she says goes."

"Thanks, Twist! Finally, an intern who gets the natural order of things!" Pinkie nodded happily.

Twist smiled and saluted again. "Heh heh! I live to serve."

The channel was changed, and was soon showing footage of an orange pegasus with an even brighter orange hue around her.

Pound Cake gaped at the sight. "...whoa. _Awesome._"

"Why's she glowin' like Ultramare?" Pumpkin Cake asked.

"Don't you remember?" Pound Cake replied. "Rainbow Dash does that too!"

Twist looked intently at the screen. "Yep. But pegasus ponies can only do that when they get _that good_ at what they do," said Twist. "If that's Scootaloo... wow! I wonder if Rainbow Dash kn–" She stopped when she saw the footage of yellow and orange lights sparking against each other. "–never mind."

"Yeah," said Pinkie. "From what I've just seen, it's absolutely _on_ between those two! You know what this means?"

"Yeah!" Twist grinned from ear to ear. "It means Scoots is _back!_ And she really did it. She's rivaling Dash, just like she said she would all those years back!"

Pinkie thought about this. "...okay, yeah. But more than that––she's my ticket to stardom! Twist, anything baking right now?"

"Nope!"

"Good! You know where I'll be! Keep things running!"

"You got it! Hey, kids! Want me to turn the channel back?"

_"Yeah!"_ said Pumpkin Cake.

_"No way!"_ said Pound Cake.

"...uh–oh."

–––

Galloping into the kitchen, Pinkie Pie pressed the numbered keypad on the oven at its very rear. "Five–hundred–fifty–five degrees.. and... go!" She opened the oven, jumped inside...

...and fell through a long twisting tube which eventually plopped her into an underground room filled with terminals and screens––one of which showed Twilight Sparkle singing and dancing in low–gravity on the moon.

"Spike!" Pinkie called out. "Spike, you here?"

Spike snapped awake. "Oh, hey, Pinkie, you're back! How was the Derby?"

"I'll tell you about it on the way."

"On the way to what?"

"Spike, this is it. I've finally got a mission in life again. A story worth covering that could change Equestria as we know it! But if I'm going to succeed, I need my cohost!" She smiled straight into his eyes. "How about it, Cohost?"

Spike sighed. "Pinkie..."

Pinkie sighed as well. "...I know, I know..."

"I'm just not sure if it's worth it anymore. You've been banned from anchor duties from every station twice... you've been kicked off of every newspaper _three times_..."

"But I haven't been banned from reporting or announcing as _concepts_, Spike! Total difference! C'mon, this is the story of a lifetime here! Pleeeease?" Pinkie looked at Spike, widening her eyes. "I'll make you the biggest cake when it's over, I promise!"

"I don't think I can do it, Pinkie."

"It'll be loaded with tasty jewels from top to bottom––heck, it'll have jewels inside, too!"

Spike wavered. "I... I dunno..."

"...and I'll ask Rarity to jump out of it for you."

_"Wha–"_ Spike spun his head around so fast it almost snapped.

Pinkie grinned wider. "That a show of interest I see?"

"I... no!" Spike turned back around and crossed his forelegs. "C'mon, I work with Twilight. You think I can't tell a cheap ploy when I see it?"

"You sure?" The pink pony stepped behind Spike's chair, wrapped her front legs around him from behind, and gestured forward. "Just think of her––still half–inside your huge dessert, smiling and winking, dotted in frosting, all the while knowing just how _hungry_ you are..." Pinkie moved closer, now whispering in his ear. "...and waiting for _you_. Gosh, I wonder what dear old Spikey–wikey would want to devour first––the cake, the jewels, or–"

"...all right, all _right!_" A now starry–eyed Spike sighed one last time. "I hate you, Pinkie Pie. Let's get ready."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Pinkie hugged the dragon. "Thanks, Spike! You won't regret this!"

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, burying is head in his claws. "I'm _so_ weak."

–––

In ten minutes' time, Sugarcube Corner––building and all––was splitting open from the middle. Once its halves fully separated, a large pink jet rose vertically from its foundations.

A voice sounded from a nearby loudspeaker. "Thanks for clearing the area, everypony! Pinkie Flyer Version 17 is hereby launched and ready for its test run!"

"Wait, Pinkie," Spike said. "Did you build this thing?"

"Not this time," Pinkie replied. "This version was a liiiiiiiittle beyond my abilities. But there's an earth pony by the name of Gearloose in the next town over––she and her team built it for me. I just designed its super–sweet look! Hop in!"

The two entered the plane, and Pinkie went to the control seat. "We'll have a trained pilot tomorrow, but tonight's a speed test." She flipped switches, then held onto the stick. "Hold onto your lunch!"

The plane shifted modes, and both screamed as it took off into the skies.

–––

_The Moon  
(Infinite Millennial Time–Shares Available)_

Several hours later, Twilight Sparkle woke up with a refreshed yawn.

"Hoo boy. So _that's_ what it's like to spend a night on the moon..." She shivered. "Kind of cold. Not sure I could see myself having another four hundred thousand of these. Well, time to go back. Spike? Spike, are you still there?" Twilight Sparkle spoke into her communicator, but with no results. "Hmmm... guess I'm on my own."

She stepped back into line–of–sight with her home planet, concentrated, and whisper–chanted at a high speed. Before long, numbers and mathematical symbols swirled around her body, giving off an ever–brightening bright glow, until...

"Three... two... one... _now!"_

...and she vanished.

–––

_Ponyville  
Subterranean Communications Center  
(Multipurpose)_

A minute later, Twilight reappeared where her mission had started. "What the... he flew the coop?" She grunted. "For what reason could he ever–"

Suddenly, every monitor in the room lit up, showing Pinkie Pie's smiling face.

Twilight groaned. "I should have known."

"Goooooooooood morning everypony!' boomed the monitors' speakers. "Pinkie Pie here, broadcasting live from Ponyville Stadium––and broadcasting over all frequencies whether you like it or not!"

"What the–" Twilight's hooves slammed onto a nearby table. "All frequencies? You mean _my_ frequencies?"

"Yep, that's right! We're here to cover the race of the century! It's Rainbow Dash, the Queen of Flight, versus Scootaloo, her now ex–biggest fan––and believe me..."

Pinkie's smile drew in for a close–up.

"...you won't want to miss a _minute._"

–––_  
To Be Continued..._  
–––


	2. Chapter 2

–––_  
Years Prior to Fireball's Public Debut...  
–––__  
_  
The Sky  
(The Limit... For Now)

_"Congratulations, everypony." _

_On a secluded, massive cloud, Rainbow Dash paced back and forth in front of a group of assembled pegasi. _

_"You are the very first officially enrolled class of the Supersonic Stormcloud Speedsters' School! You are here because you want to be the best of the best of the best! Short of landing a spot in the Wonderbolts, simply standing on this cloudspace right now is the greatest honor you can receive as a flyer..."_

_Rainbow Dash's grin showed teeth and energy. _

_"...and one day, I won't even have to make that qualifier. This school was created specifically to train up and coming pegasus ponies for the most demanding of flight tasks––but for those with a one–track mind, yes, the Wonderbolts will be watching closely for exceptional students, who will be placed in a special elite group to serve as their direct backups! So for those of you with dreams of fame and glory... well, if you put in the work, you too can have the awesome opportunity to be part of the S.S.S.S.S. Squad!" _

_Rainbow Dash paused in thought. _

_"Name's still a work in progress. Anyway, lessons start tomorrow, so make sure you're rested. Before you do, though, I've totally got some homework for you guys!"_

_The assembled ponies gave off murmurs of general disapproval._

_"Hey, hey, now! That is NOT the can–do attitude I expect out of my pupils! Tonight, your homework is a one–page essay on just what you want out of this class... and out of life. And tell the truth! The only one who'll ever see it is me, and I've got nothing to gain from laughing at anypony's hopes and dreams... because odds are I share them. My aim is for you to come here green... and graduate mean!" She pumped a hoof in the air. "That sound like a plan to anypony?"_

_The class let out a cheer._

_"Now THAT'S the spirit I'm talking about! See you starting tomorrow. Class dismissed!"_

_Rainbow Dash watched her class gradually fly off... and turned around once she was sure her work was done. In the process, she neglected to take notice of the single student who stayed behind––a young orange pegasus mare who finally got her teacher's attention by tugging on her wing._

_"Hey, Rainbow Dash?"_

_Rainbow Dash turned around to see Scootaloo, wearing a small smile, and matched it. "Oh, hey, squirt. So, this is how it finally starts, huh?"_

_A blush appeared to complement Scootaloo's smile. "Yeah, looks like. You wanna know why each of us are here, right? Well, I can answer that already."_

_"Really now?" Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow, already fairly sure of what was coming._

_"Mm–hmm." Scootaloo nodded. "You probably already know, but it's been my dream since I was a filly to become as great as you are. After waiting so many years, this is my best chance!"_

_The periwinkle pegasus beamed. "Got that right. Okay, answer accepted! I always liked your drive. But remember, if you're trying to be like me... well, that means you're trying to be the absolute best––like nopony EVER was. The road to that isn't always fun. Sometimes it can be draining... and sometimes it can really smart."_

_Rainbow Dash turned around, looked up towards the stratosphere, and sighed. _

_"You're the youngest student in my class, Scoots. I know you used to be my one–pony cheering squad, but some time's gone by since then. Is this still something you want to commit to? There's still a chance to change your mind, and follow what your heart really tells you."_

_After a half–minute of considering Rainbow Dash's words, Scootaloo joined her at her side. "Look, I'm a pegasus, right? Well, I think it's time I started acting like it. I've been ground–bound for too long. So whatever you need me to do, I'll do it. And then... we'll fly together."_

_Rainbow Dash's smile returned. "I'm okay with this idea. But only if it's at top speed the whole way."_

_"I wouldn't have it otherwise." Scootaloo stepped closer, matching her new teacher's smile, turned to the side, and wrapped her in a heartfelt hug. _

_Rainbow Dash fidgeted upon receiving her new student's embrace. "Huh? Scoots, wha–"_

_"Thanks for understanding, Dash. And that's not from the me who thinks you're totally awesome, but... from my heart. The one you just told me to listen to."_

_With a relenting sigh, Rainbow Dash returned the gesture. "Hey, it's what I'm here for. Especially now."_

_"And I'm really glad to hear that. Just so you know... this is the happiest day of my life."_

–––_  
Now...  
_–––

_Ponyville_  
_Ponyville Stadium_  
_(Still As Packed As If We Never Left)_

The morning breeze ruffled Rainbow Dash's hair as she gazed into the distance, awaiting her opponent. While the years had taught her some valuable lessons in the art of patience, there never was any stopping her from getting restless before a race.

"Where _is_ she?" she asked the clouds nearby...

"Rainbow!"

Rainbow Dash looked down to see Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle waving from the ground. She flew lower, hovering just over them. "Hey, guys! Came to see us off?"

"Not if we don't hafta! Y'all _sure_ you wanna do this? We can still try to talk to Scootaloo when she gets here!"

Sweetie Belle nodded. "There's got to be a way we can make her see reason. Though Apple Bloom and I searched the entire town and miles outward last night and found no trace of her. Perhaps she hid in the skies?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "I... also checked said skies further outward _and_ for longer than I really wanna admit. Nada. Wherever she hid, she–"

The conversation was interrupted by shouts and points from the gathered crowd. Sure enough, looking their way, one could make out a bright orange ball approaching fast.

In time, the ball came close enough to reveal a scarfed pony moving at cruising speeds until she reached the arena, whereupon she buzzed around the stands, then sailed, twirling upward, into the path of the sun. Once silhouetted by its light, she took a few seconds to pose before finally flying down to Rainbow Dash's level onstage.

"Your main attraction, as promised!" she addressed the crowd and her rival. "I'm here to race, and I'm here to _win!_ "

Rainbow Dash flew closer. "Hey... Scootaloo?"

Scootaloo turned to face the blue pegasus with an annoyed glare. "I told you. To you, it's Fireball. Now and always."

"And I told _you_ ––you'll have to prove it. Unless you wanna... you know. Talk?"

Scootaloo raised an eyebrow. "What about?"

"Duh! _Everything!_ Look, if this is still about what happened years back, I–"

"–haven't changed, the way I see it! You're still so conceited! You think everything's about _you!_ " Scootaloo paused to calm down and catch her breath. "It's not. Well, not really. Look, all _you_ need to know is that I'm doing this is as a final test for myself––_and_ to prove to myself that chasing you for the longest was the biggest and dumbest mistake of my life."

And once more, she was in Rainbow Dash's face, simmering anger all too visible as their eyes met.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're my own personal Nightmare Moon. So prepare to get owned by the element of _better than you."_

The invocation of the name that had held Equestria in a grip of fear for a thousand years had an immediate effect on all gathered. Shocked and muted murmurs buzzed through the stadium, nervous looks crossed numerous ponies' faces as the tension hung thick in the very sky where the two rival pegasus ponies hovered...

...and Rainbow Dash's expression shifted from sympathetic to solemn.

"That does it. I thought about feeling just a little bit sorry for you... but if your mind's that made up, kid, then I think it's time I gave you your spanking."

Scootaloo scoffed. "Hah! Look at you finally trying to sound like some kind of big sister! Sorry, but it's a little late for that. Couple of days from now, all you'll be is a has–been!"

She slipped on her personal orange flight goggles, at the same time as Rainbow Dash slipped on yellow ones.

"Not if I put you in your place first," said the elder pegasus as the countdown to the starting bell began.

When it rang, neither heard it, but instead, a cry from the other in tandem:

_"Bring it!"_

One second later, two trails were all that could be seen at the starting gate... and three seconds later, a pink jet kicked wind into the stands...

–––  
"Fireball!"  
A _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_ Fanfiction  
Chapter 2  
by Bookish Delight, 2011–2012  
All characters and referred properties belong to Hasbro.  
–––

_Pinkie Flyer, Version 17_  
_(Complete With Mock–Frosting Outer Trim)_

"...and believe me... you won't want to miss a _minute._ "

With a raising of her hoof, the feed was cut.

_"Wheeeeeee!"_ Pinkie Pie twirled around in her chair. "I _love_ it when a plan comes together! Gearloose's twin magic drives are keeping us cruising, Twilight's broadcast equipment's working without a hitch, and _I've_ got enough cookies and candy to keep me going for days! Oh my gosh, Spike, it just feels so _good_ to be back on the airwaves! Can you feel it too? Can you _smell_ it? The sweet scent of spreading smiles from the spotlight?"

"More like the sweet scent of a subpoena." Spike crossed his forelegs. "You know if we're gonna have any chance of living this down, all of Equestria needs to _love_ this broadcast, right? I mean, enough to _not_ care about all the shows we just preempted."

"Hah! Ask me how much I'm worried!"

"Technically, I just did."

"And technically, not in the slightest! I've got the perfect event, I've got guests, and I've got my own winning material! What could possibly gl_mmmmph!"_

Spike held his claw fast to Pinkie's mouth. "Just so you know, not even Twilight's ever survived saying that line. I doubt the two of us, even combined, could."

The pink pony nodded in agreement, then took a deep breath once Spike moved his claw away. "You're right, Spike. Gotta stay at least a little humble for this. Besides, if somepony really has enough of a stick up their backside to sue us, we'll just call up Apple Justice."

Pinkie Pie beamed with pride. Spike stared back, slack–jawed––eventually prompting her to blink. "What?" she finally asked.

"Um, Pinkie, Apple Justice... isn't... _real_ ."

Pinkie's smile remained unaffected. "Says you. I see her on TV every week... just like us!" She leant forward with a challenging leer. "Does that make _us_ not–real too, Spike?"

Officially dumbfounded, Spike simply continued to stare. "I... I..."

Pinkie nodded in satisfaction. "Thought so. On in five!"

"B–but–..."

"Time's up! And stop stuttering!" She showed her teeth to the camera. "Welcome, one and everypony, to the race to decide all races! I'm Pinkie Pie, your Party In The Sky, and with me is my cohost, Spike!"

"But she's not... I–I mean–..."

"He's here to lay on the exposition! The floor's all yours, dragonboy, while I make preparations!"

"I–I, uh..." Spike shook his head to come back to his senses. "R–right! Thanks, Pinkie! Okay! In case you missed yesterday's Wonderbolts Derby––and its constant rebroadcasts––Rainbow Dash, the Wonderbolts' current head honcho, was challenged to a race by one of her original students, Scootaloo––or, 'Fireball,' as she wishes to now be called!"

The onscreen feed switched to video archives of Rainbow Dash flying and doing air tricks, with Spike relegated to voiceover.

"But longtime Dashers know that that kind of challenge doesn't come cheap. Not only does Rainbow Dash's celebrity status make her one of the busiest and thus _unavailable_ ponies in all of Equestria––but nopony has ever gotten up the nerve to challenge her in years! She's lightning fast, her maneuverability's off the charts..."

The video feed played, in sequence, Rainbow Dash breaking the sound barrier, drilling through a mass of clouds, and her infamous impromptu demolition of Applejack's old and dilapidated Ponyville barn, which yielded a rainbow mushroom cloud.

"...and she's got special moves for every occasion."

The feed switched back to the airborne studio, whereupon Pinkie Pie returned to the camera. "Well said! Still, there is one thing our challenger has going for her. Can you guess what that is, Spike?"

"Oh, absolutely! Scootaloo's been out of the public eye for so long that nopony knows just what tricks she's got up her sleeve... not even Rainbow Dash! She made quite a showing against her opponent yesterday, and if she can keep up that kind of energy, there's no telling what could happen!" He looked over to Pinkie. "How'd I do?"

Pinkie blinked. "...I was just going to say that her short–cut mane makes for less wind resistance––but your answer was way _way_ better! Great job!"

Spike laughed sheepishly. "Hehe. I do try."

"We'll go with it! That's right, viewers––Scootaloo here is a complete unknown! She disappeared off the map years ago, making her the perfect example of a _dark horse_ ! Fortunately, we've got just the cure for that––but first, I think it's time we checked in on our two racers as they glide through the Everfree Forest!" In excitement, Pinkie Pie stood on her hind legs, and pointed her front ones in various directions as she barked out orders. "Cue up the long range cameras! Fire the afterburners! Deploy the Pink–Eyes! We're going _liiiiiiiiiiiive_–"

–––

_Everfree Forest_  
_Stage 1–1: High–Speed History_  
_(Challenge: Ultimate Slalom)_

Rainbow Dash hated to admit it, but even she couldn't risk too high of a speed if she wanted to avoid crashing into any of the dense, sturdy fauna which made up the Everfree Forest. Fortunately, she had enough faith in her skills that to allow herself to maintain a constant pace. Having flown through the forest before several times during training and class lessons, she'd learned to stay as low to the ground as possible to avoid branches, but just high enough to avoid poisonous flowers.

She'd also learned to keep her eyes straight ahead, visually probing every shadow and every vertical line in the distance, so as to be able to shift her angle from horziontal to vertical at a moment's notice, whenever any sort of natural obstacle appeared in her immediate view. And so she went, shifting back and forth, and sometimes upside down; her body a constantly rotating, undulating bullet, weaving in and out of the path of every tree to come into her vision, and even a few to their sides. To the view of the pink–painted cameras who were following alongside, yellow trails of light could be seen wrapping around every tree in Rainbow Dash's path as she speedily and expertly navigated the forest, only fading long after she had made her presence known there.

Every break in the foliage, she used to catch her breath; every lake, every stream, every cave, and every once in a while, every house. She resisted the urge to look back as she passed Zecora's old hut, technically still in use but gradually showing signs of abandonment as its resident had long since found a far better home in which to pursue her studies.

The bridge where she'd proven her loyalty against a trio of malevolent illusions; the dense, secluded area where she and Gilda had once gotten hopelessly lost during an eclipse; several ultimately failed scouting sites for Sweet Apple Farms; on and on she went, memories of the past zooming by in a blur as fast as she was; and only when the forest had thinned out a bit was she able to look over in short bursts, only to see that Scootaloo was copying her maneuvering techniques almost to the letter. She was also slightly ahead due to her flying faster––clearly throwing caution to the wind.

_Hmm. Hot–dogging risk–taker. Maybe things haven't changed all that much... wait, what's that up ahead...?_

Seeing an all–too–familiar structure up ahead, Rainbow Dash decided that it was time she decided the race's pace for a while. With a quick cry of "Hey!" to her rival, she poured on the speed, making a beeline for...

–––

"...Everfree Castle?" Pinkie gaped at the feed from her own cameras. "Whoa, I forgot all about that place!"

Spike took a step back. "Wait, haven't you been there before? It was the original home of the Elements of Harmony. You quested there to defeat Nightmare Moon! How do you forget something like that?"

"That was years ago, Spike. I still remember going there, but I don't remember it looking like _that_ !" She pointed to her feed, which showed a lustrous, regal, but most importantly _complete_ building in the distance. "Last time I was there, it was barely half a castle! Besides, like most ponies, I make it a point to go into Everfree as little as possible!"

"I guess I don't blame you. Twilight kept me up to speed, though. A few years after the whole Nightmare Moon thing, some ponies got together and decided the castle was a worthy landmark, so they paid to have it restored. The original plan was to have it turned into a museum; which they did for a while."

"Huh." Pinkie scratched her head. "So why's it still look kinda... unused now? Abandoned? Where _is_ everypony?"

Spike chuckled. "Actually, you answered that question just a little while ago. Since the dangerous and mostly–still–uncharted Everfree Forest surrounds the castle, it... didn't get much tourism. Imagine that. The museum folded pretty quickly."

Pinkie shivered. "I get it. Even if you were a unicorn or pegasus and could get to it easily... hoo boy, you didn't want to _stay_ there!"

"Exactly! But it looks like we're here now! Let's see what happens as they tackle the inside!"

–––

_Everfree Forest_  
_Stage 1–2: Castle Crashing_  
_(Challenge: Indoor Flight) _

The few tourists who had attended the Everfree Castle Museum before its imminent shutdown often never got past the main hall without being herded elsewhere. All would stop, hypnotized at the immediate surroundings, whose drab gray building stones had been repainted in pearl tones and had jewels embedded throughout. Even through the dusts of misuse which had settled over the years, the castle still had the air of an unearthed regal treasure as opposed to the near–ruin it once had been. Going at Rainbow Dash's speeds, it was a rainbow unto itself; however, it was also a rainbow that she was less able to appreciate as she darted from room to room, looking for her opponent.

Main hall, nothing; thrones, nothing (a shame, as on a more casual visit, she probably would have played around with them for a bit); kitchen, studies, a lavishly restored princess's bedroom (again, such an opportunity missed!)... all nothing.

Back in the main hall, Rainbow Dash growled in frustration. Where _was_ she–

Then she remembered. There was one more very important place.

Zooming to one side of the castle, she quickly found a spiral staircase and flashed up it as quickly as possible, to the castle's highest tower––and the place where she and her friends had originally confronted Nightmare Moon. From what Twilight had once told her, that tower had become something very different now... and as soon as Rainbow Dash entered it, that difference became all too clear.

She remembered the name the second she saw it. Where once had been rubble was now the Tower of Tribute. It reminded her of Celestia's main hall in Canterlot––only dedicated entirely to the ponies who had put their lives on the line to saving Equestria from all those who would do it harm.

Along the walls, surrounding all who would enter, were stained glass windows, each one designed in the image of a different pony who had gone above and beyond duty's call: Star Swirl. Clover. Platinum. Cookie. Puddinghead. Pansy. Hurricane. Celestia. Luna. Twilight. Fluttershy. Rarity. Applejack. Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie.

In the room's center, Scootaloo looked around, observing each window with an awed expression on her face... that was, until she heard Rainbow Dash's entrance. She looked behind herself, then back up at one of the windows. Rainbow Dash followed her eyes––and gaped, getting the message just as Scootaloo turned around with slanted eyebrows and a toothy grin.

Rainbow Dash held up a hoof. "Ohhhhhh, no you don't. Don't you _dare._ Scootaloo, I'm _warning_ you... you do it, and–"

Scootaloo didn't wait for the pegasus to finish her threat. "...whoops! Sorry, but wrong name! Thanks for playing, though."

The sound of Rainbow Dash's window shattering marked Scootaloo's exit from the castle––and a second later, the destruction of Commander Hurricane's window was completely drowned out by the roar of a furious Rainbow Dash.

–––

As the race climbed into the skies, a small square showing Pinkie Pie cut into the live footage.

"Whoa, check me out! I'm a picture–in–a–picture! No, wait: _Pinkie–In–A–Picture!_ Anyway, that's some awesome action going on outside, isn't it? Our challenger's actually keeping up with our champion move for move, and still finding time to rub it in her face! I wouldn't want to be Rainbow Dash right now!" She walked over to a set of comfortable recliners. "But how did we get here in the first place? And how might this race turn out? They say the past holds the key to the future––so to help try to answer these questions, we've rounded up some notables from Scootaloo's life, to remind us all of how she used to be!" With that, she gestured to a unicorn and earth pony sitting in the seats beside her. "Please join me in welcoming Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle!"

Sweetie Belle waved. "Hello, Pinkie and Equestria! Glad to be here, especially given the circumstances."

Apple Bloom waved as well. "Totally! Thank you kindly for lettin' us follow Scoots around."

Pinkie smiled. "No problem! But you two aren't my only guests of honor!"

Apple Bloom blinked. "We ain't?"

"Nope! There's one more figure in all of this that that I want to bring to light! One who I managed to pick up from her vacation spot while you two were fixed on Scootaloo's racing feed!"

Apple Bloom gasped. "Y'all mean... one of her _parents_ ?"

"W–W–_What?_ " Pinkie wiped her brow sheepishly. "Ahahahahahhahahaha... hahahahahhaha... hahaha... gosh, looking into that probably wouldn't have been a bad idea. Especially _before_ we started our trip." She sighed. "Little late now, though..."

Sweetie Belle cocked her head in confusion. "So, if not one of them, then who...?"

"I'm naturally speaking of her old schoolteacher––and yours! C'mon out, Cheerilee! You're clearly the missing link to all of this!"

The two ponies sitting close by gasped as a smiling cherry–colored earth pony walked onset. A squeal of "_Miss Cheerilee!_ " was heard by both, in stereo, just before they jumped out of their seats to tackle their former teacher.

"Oh, gosh, girls, that's quite the welcome!" Cheerilee hugged them back. "I'm so very glad to see the both of you as well! Oh, and you don't have to call me 'Miss' anymore, by the way. You're grown enough. How have you been?"

Sweetie Belle shrugged after letting Cheerilee go. "Stable, if nothing else."

"Well, you know what they say––no news is good news." The three sat back down. "Especially in this case. Though it looks like the last of my graduating class can finally be accounted for."

"Indeed!" said Pinkie. "With that, let's get straight into the interviewing! Now, Cheerilee, you taught Scootaloo as a young filly, right?"

Cheerilee nodded. "That's correct."

"Whew! Thank goodness, I was afraid I might've messed that up too. What was she like?"

Cheerilee 'hmmm'ed in recollection. "I suppose the three best words would be... 'enthusiastic, when conscious.' I had to scold her more than once during any lecture I held on complicated subjects to keep her awake. Still, when she decided to join the class, she was always a bouncing ball––sometimes literally! And of course, there was always one subject which got and kept her immediate attention... Rainbow Dash." She smiled. "I used to sometimes find ways to tie my lectures into the principles of flight just to keep her engaged. It seemed to be the easiest way."

Apple Bloom gasped. "I knew it! Always wondered why y'all would just switch up your lessons like that... then I saw Scootaloo actually _listenin'_ to em."

Cheerilee smiled and nodded. "Indeed. Strangest thing, though––for all of her interest in Rainbow Dash and flight in general, I'd never seen her making so much of a hover at recess. Always with the wagons and scooters... though given her name, I suppose..."

"Believe me, Cheerilee, we noticed that too." Sweetie Belle nodded. "When she gave that all up cold turkey to go to Rainbow Dash's flight school, it just felt really sudden, you know?"

Pinkie Pie cut back in. "Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight. What you're saying is, we're dealing with a pegasus who never flew all that much but _still_ wanted to be just like a Wonderbolt in the making?"

Cheerilee nodded. "I'm sure the irony's lost on nopony. I even remember her heading up a Rainbow Dash fan club at one point." She looked at the live feed of the race. "Given recent events, though, you'd never know it..."

Sweetie Belle sighed. 'We're still trying to figure that one out. But to do that, we have to keep up with her. Thanks again for helping us do that, Pinkie Pie."

"Oh, no problem! And Cheerilee, thanks so much for your time."

Cheerilee giggled. "Oh, think nothing of it! Honestly, it's good to have some excitement in my life again."

"Glad to hear it! We'll be back with more from our guests soon, so sit tight, everypony! Before we get back to the race, a word from our sponsors!" Pinkie smiled to the camera, and the room went silent...

...

"Spike, I said cut. Sponsors."

Spike hissed from off–screen. "We don't _have_ any sponsors yet."

Pinkie froze. "...right. Because..." She slumped... then perked up again. "Wait, sure we do! Sugarcube Corner! That's all anypony ever needs! Quick, Spike, I need a jingle! What rhymes with 'Corner'...?"

"I, um..." Spike pored over his copy of _The Big Book of Words (by Twilight Sparkle; Revision Number Three Hundred Thirty–Five)!_ , continuously flipping through pages. "...nothing good. 'Goner', 'mourner,' 'coroner'..."

Pinkie sighed again. "Oh, I give up. Just give the race its full picture back..."

–––

_Everfree Forest_  
_Bonus Stage 1–X: The Skies Above_  
_(Challenge: Cutting Loose!) _

The green canopy of the Everfree Forest became smaller and smaller as both pegasus ponies rose from its vertical boundaries, relishing the opportunity before them.

In seconds, the racers stretched their wings... and with energetic flaps and thrusts, the two burst forth in twin explosions, their signature colors both shining around and trailing behind them.

For Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash, the skies became a blur of blue and white, the wind sliding across their faces as they made sure to breathe through their noses for as long as possible. As much as Rainbow Dash wanted to breathe deep and enjoy the cool ultra–breeze, she knew that doing so––would risk inviting a rush of air even she wouldn't be able to take in fast enough.

Besides, an open mouth would mean drag. Drag would mean lower speed, and in this race, everything counted.

The two cruised in high gear, twisting around each other, climbing higher into the sky, then descending; parting in horizontal arcs, then reuniting; and finally, slowing down to conserve energy.

"Still mad?" Scootaloo taunted as they flew side–by–side.

"Kinda, yeah," Rainbow Dash replied. "Make no mistake: you're paying for my window. Both of 'em."

"Beat me and we'll talk. Safe bet, don't you think?"

"Maybe. I..." Rainbow Dash did her best to hide catching her breath. "...I won't lie. You're pretty good."

For once, Scootaloo directed a genuine smile towards the elder pegasus. "Thanks..."

Then her competitive look returned.

"...but I already know. I don't need your compliments... or your pity."

"Figured you'd go that route. So I think it's time I ended this race quick and early. Give you the chance to concede out of pure embarrassment, you know?"

Scootaloo laughed. "Oh, really? And how do you plan to do that?"

Facing forward, Rainbow Dash went into her most aerodynamic formation. Muzzle forward. Wings and limbs as close as possible.

Speed doubled in an instant.

"By digging into my patented bag of tricks!" she said, just before leaving Scootaloo completely behind.

–––

It'd been a while since she'd done this. Since she'd _had_ to do this. But maybe, just maybe, if she could shock Scootaloo into seeing reason; or at the very least make the kid see the futility of challenging her in the first place...

She poured on the energy, converting it all into pure velocity. The world went faster. Faster. Faster _still_ ... until she could feel herself getting close. She did a quick check of the horizon to make sure no dangers were present... then allowed herself to let go.

The yellow light around her doubled its output. Lightning began to crackle around her as her body appeared to stretch, contort...

...and with a final thrust...

_Boom._

Rainbow shockwaves dazzled all for miles around, but Rainbow Dash never saw them. She rarely ever did.

Scootaloo, gone. Everfree Forest, gone. Entire _miles_ , coming up––then gone in an instant. She couldn't stay supersonic indefinitely, of course, but then again, she didn't plan to. Only until she was a safe distance away from Scootaloo; then she'd call for an early end to–

She saw a fireball fly beside her just then, at comparable speeds.

_What._

She took the chance to look behind her for a moment... and in that moment, saw brilliant red, orange and yellow waves booming behind Scootaloo.

She couldn't talk now. Not yet. Instead she kept the speed up, waiting, _hoping_ , for the fireball to tire. When it was clear that wasn't going to happen, however, she gradually slowed her flight. The fireball followed suit, until they were both back to a subsonic cruise.

Scootaloo was the first to speak. "All _right_ ! Sonic Rainboom, meet Sonic Sunburst! Cool, huh? Or should I say _hot_ !"

Rainbow Dash could barely find the words. "What the... but how... _I thought you weren't trying to be me!_ "

"I'm _not_ trying to be you! I'm trying to _beat_ you! Which means knowing your enemy––I've studied all your moves! You think I'd challenge you if I couldn't even break the _sound barrier_ ? Come on!"

_"I'm not your enemy, Scoots!"_ Rainbow Dash yelled. "Get that through your head already!"

"_It's Fireball!_ And gosh, it's so weird you keep saying that. Your name is 'Rainbow Dash,' right?"

"Yeah, but–"

"–but _nothing!_ If that's your name?" Scootaloo gritted her teeth. "Then we're plenty rivals. And you're still going _down!_ "

–––

"Whoa! Talk about tensions flaring!" said Pinkie–In–A–Picture as the two pegasi streaked off again. "We've got all thrusters on maximum and we can barely keep up! But we wouldn't have it any other way, 'cause the Pan–Equestria Challenge is quite the journey, covering every major territory Equestria has to offer! Fortunately, it's also a freeform race; so long as our two ponies touch upon every place the race asks for a set amount of time, it doesn't matter what route they take! Now that they've left Everfree... Spike, check the map! Where're they headed next?"

"Calculating now... based on their current direction, it looks like they're headed to Appleloosa!"

Apple Bloom gasped. "Big Sis's town? We're there!"

"You got that right! We'll see you in Appleloosa, folks––the first populated area of this race! How will the addition of extra ponies affect things? You'll just have to stay tuned to find out!"

–––

_Canterlot_  
_Canterlot Castle, Throne Room_  
_(This Is Where The Magic Happens)_

Amidst a swirling flurry of words and letters, Twilight Sparkle appeared––and promptly prostrated––before the Solar Princess of Equestria. "Your Highness, I return with news of my latest mission."

Princess Celestia smiled serenely. "Then rise, my faithful student. What have you to report?"

At her Princess's behest, Twilight rose to a standing position... then began hopping up and down in giddy squeals. "Ohmi_gosh!_ Princess Celestia, I did it, I _did it!_ I made it to the moon and back with just one spell! I didn't need the Elements of Harmony or anything! It was _so cool!_ Though I did need to cast a breathing spell while I was up there, as predicted. I wonder how Princess Luna survived up there all that–"

"Mare _In_ The Moon," said Princess Luna, cutting off Twilight as she walked in. "Lots of air to be had when you don't _need_ any. Not that I noticed much; I wasn't quite myself back then." She mock–scoffed. "Honestly, all these years, and we're still talking about _that?_ I've brought three new holidays to Equestria and devised ways for crops to grow _without sunlight_ since my return! Why doesn't anypony ever talk about _those?_ " She scoffed again, looking straight at Twilight with a half–smile, half sneer. "Oh, right. Because that doesn't make for good TV."

"Oh, Luna, let Twilight be. As if she could have predicted what nonsense would come to fill the airwaves these days. "Besides, if you really want to see what makes good TV..." With but a thought, Celestia teleported a set before them, already powered on and showing Rainbow Dash cruising at high speeds in the sky, with Scootaloo trailing just behind. "Not that I'm complaining yet, but this has been on all day for some odd reason..."

"_That's_ what I meant to talk to you about! Has Twilight told you how this came to pass? The TV feed, I mean, not the race." Luna manifested a remote control in front of herself, then proceeded to press its buttons with her horn through repeated nods. "For moon's sake, who _made_ this clunky interaction device? I can't see _anything_ like this––accursed newfangled magitechnology, you and Twilight keep so much about it from me!––tell me, are the channels actually changing or not...?"

"They're changing, all right," said Celestia (while suppressing several giggles), "but they're all showing the same thing." She looked at Twilight, who looked away bashfully. "Do you know something about this?"

Twilight sighed. "It happened while I was on my mission. Pi–..." She stopped herself. "_Somepony_ who I share my central communications center with took over all the signals without my permission. Even if I disabled that center, I'd have to go to every other one and shut down all of Equestria's TV for who knows how long while I reset everything back to normal... and then upgrade the equipment so this doesn't happen again."

Celestia nodded. "That is pretty severe. Any idea who was behind this, and why?"

"Yes on both accounts. You'll probably see her pop up again before long. And I can sympathize as to why she probably did it, I truly can, but–"

"Oh, never _mind_ why! The simple fact of the matter here is that _somepony has stolen television!_ A service meant for all of Equestria! Is this not a crime worthy of punishment? Of _banishment?_ " Luna rubbed her hooves together with a toothy grin. "One might say I know the _perfect_ place..."

Celestia laughed. "Oh, my dear sister, you of all ponies know that moon–sending is only for the most grievous of crimes. Besides, Twilight is the one who spearheaded the original Equestrian Broadcast Project. The frequencies are all hers––thus, I think we should let her handle this matter."

"Huh?" Twilight did a startled double–take. "Princess, I..."

"Let kindness and rationale reign over our fair land," said Celestia, extending a hoof to the heavens. "Let us henceforth rule with honor! Is that not the promise we made once we were finally reunited, sister? Besides... is this not entertaining for you as well? The speed and spirit on display here––it certainly reminds me of our filly days..."

"I..." Luna hesitated as she watched the screen. "...I have to say it does ring nostalgic." She grinned mischievously. "Though when we raced, we used to count laps in terms of full planet rotations..."

Twilight nodded. "Theft or not, I must admit the culprit is––for once––putting the signals to good use." After some thought and a shrug, she teleported three bags in front of them. "Popcorn, Princesses?"

"Ahhh, Twilight, my favored student..." Celestia sighed in satisfaction as the three munched away. "You have truly learned so much... and you know us all too well."

–––

As the three unicorns––two winged, one ordinary––gazed, entranced, at the screen, they were profoundly unaware of a hooded figure watching from the doorway, whispering to herself.

"So... the Fireball has still come to pass. Despite our best efforts, events have held fast. Twilight cannot possibly be oblivious to this fact."

The figure turned and slowly retreated towards her laboratory.

"Perhaps it is time I reminded her of our pact."

–––  
_To Be Continued..._  
–––

–––_  
_


End file.
